Breeder
Acquiring a Dragoturkey Dragoturkeys can be purchased from Pet Sellrooms in both Bonta or Brakmar or you can complete the Koolich Dungeon and obtain the Mount Taming spell. Using the Mount Taming method you will also need to obtain a Fisherman's Net from the NPC near the Koalak Mountain Zaap (-17,0). Taming Once you have purchased or captured your mounts be it Female or Male, the first step is to place it in a private or public Paddock. Private Paddocks raise mounts quicker, dependant on Breeder Equipment where as Public Paddocks raise stats at a lower rate. In order to Breed a mount the idea is too move its 'Balance' Level from Left to Right. Along the way you must invest in the 3 core properities of each mount. Stamina (at least 7,500), Maturity (Full) and Love (at least 7,500). Tiredness This bar raises whenever a mount interacts with an item in a paddock. In order to lower this bar you must put your mount in the shed. It will loose 10 points per hour, this means when the bar is full it will take a whole 24 hours to go all the way down to 0. Your mount also will gain more stats per item use as this bar reaches its maximum. Balance (Aggressive vs Serene) To raise its Balance you will want to use a Patter. To lower its Balance you will want to use a Slapper. Stamina Before you can raise Stamina, Balance must be in the first bracket. To raise Stamina you will want to use a Lightning Thrower. Maturity Before you can raise Maturity, Balance must be in the center bracket. To raise Maturity you will want to use a Drinking Trough. Love Before you can raise Love, Balance must be in the third bracket. To raise its Love you will want to use a Dragobutt. You will know when your mount is ready to breed as the message Fertile will appear in it's stats window. Breeding In order to Breed a Baby Dragoturkey and make it Rideable you will first need to Tame both a Male and Female mount up to the Fertile state and get the female pregnant. After the labour period is over will need to look after this new Baby mount until it reaches full Maturity then it becomes rideable. In order to get the Female pregnant you must place both the Male and Female mounts in the same Paddock, one of which must be placed by another trusting player; trading the appropriate Certificate (NOTE: You do not need a second person to place the second mount if it is a private paddock.) Bring the mounts close together in the Paddock; using emotes and you'll hear 70s Porno Music (!) and the Female is now pregnant. Your Male mount will run amok and you'll be simply left with the Female. Now place the Female pregnant mount back inside the Shed. Once you have a pregnant female the most you can do now is wait, this can take aywhere from 1 hour - over 30 hours. as some have recorded around the 30 hour mark. The normal pregnancy time is around 50 hours.(someone did have around 91 hours before hatching a baby) Female turkeys can have 0-3 babies in one pregnancy. If you notice your mount has ran away and there are no eggs, this means she has had a miscarriage. Rideable Mounts Some of the following is unconfirmed by writer, please amend as appropriate. * A Level 1 mount starts with 100 Pods for carrying items. * Every additional Level gives 5 extra carrying pods. * Losing battles does NOT kill mount and NO energy is lost from mount; Energy is lost every time you get on your mount, it is also lost when you move screens, for normal area's its 1, but in areas like bonta and brakmar its more. The more maps you move the more energy is lost. * When the mount's energy reaches zero it becomes unrideable until energy raises (above to what I think is 20). * Mount's energy is raised using the Manger Breeder Item. * Mount's can be feed food like Fish to gain energy. * Starting at Level 2, every additional Level gives +10 to Initiative if Almond and +1 Vitality if Ginger. Public Paddocks Locations Brakmar public Paddocks: Closiest Zaapi is Pet Sellrooms. * (-29.36) Aggressivity (Lower Balance) * (-29,37) Serenity (Raise Balance) * (-30,37) Stamina * (-31,36) Maturity * (-30,36) Love * (-30,35) Energy Bonta public Paddocks: * (-38,-57) Aggressivity (Lower Balance) * (-37,-57) Serenity (Raise Balance) * (-38,-56) Stamina * (-36,-57) Maturity * (-37,-56) Love * (-37,-58) Energy Note: Breeder is NOT a true profession with gathering of resources and recipes. The above describes how to Acquire, Tame and Breed Dragoturkeys, which doesn't use a profession slot.